Are You Mine
by soul2485
Summary: Harry casts a spell to answer a question and gets an unexpected but not unwanted answer. Harry/Draco.


_"Bad night?" Harry sidled up next to the other man, stealing the drink sitting in front of him. _

_There was a pause of what might have been outrage before the other thumped his head against the bar, blond hair covering his face completely. _

_"What are you doing here, Potter?" _

_"Maybe I came to keep you company, Malfoy. Don't you like my company?" He grinned when Draco lifted his head enough to scowl at him. _

_"You're like one of those viruses I can't get rid of," Draco practically moaned. _

_"Like an STD?" Harry asked brightly, "but, Malfoy, we haven't actually had sex yet." _

_Draco pushed Harry backwards. "And it'll never happen. I have standards." _

_Harry stuck out his tongue, because just because they were both in their thirties now didn't mean they necessarily had to be adults, and ordered more drinks for the both of them. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Harry! Open up!"

Gripping his wand, Harry ducked down under the window to his office and grimaced. He was going to kill Ron…after the spell wore off and the secretary down the hall stopped banging on his office door and trying to bang him, anyway.

He rested his back against the door and sighed, wondered if he could make it past her and the others to the floo. This spell was a disaster but at least it wouldn't last too long. A day, at most.

He was an idiot but to be fair, he and Ron _had _been drunk. There really should be some sort of fine for doing magic while drunk. Like the muggles had for driving. Drunk-magicking fines. They could institute wand suspensions. He tilted his head and wondered if that would have deterred he and Ron from casting spells while smashed.

A particularly loud bang on the door made him jump and broke him from these thoughts, as well as the mingling voice of the secretary and….oh, shit…_Kingsley. _Harry groaned and banged his own head against the wood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Harry tipped closer to him on his stool after taking the shot, unable to help it and Draco was drunk enough not to push him away. _

_"I think…I think the ground might be moving," he said, looking down to his feet a moment. _

_"Nu uh," Draco countered eloquently. His brow furrowed like he was thinking really hard about something. "There's no spell for that." _

_"How do you know?" _

_"I woulda heard." The 'duh' in Draco's tone was clear, and Harry giggled at how Draco sounded pompous even after as much as he had to drink. The smile stayed on his face even after the giggles stopped and he leaned even closer. _

_The alcohol in his system had stripped away the layers of defenses and denials he had built to hide away the very real (love?) affection he felt for Draco. He let himself be, listening to the Draco talk when he started up again._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ran. He really needed to get outside, past the wards at the ministry, or to one of the aparation points in the lobby so he could go home, lock his own wards and wait until the spell wore off.

He had managed to evade most people and lock a few in his office so he could get away but that would probably change when he made it to the lobby. There were always people down there.

It would render the spell pointless, hiding out like that but at this point he didn't care. Forget his job, at this point he would be lucky not to be arrested for this. _If _they all remembered it later, anyway.

He was rounding a corner towards the lobby, looking left down a hall when he practically slammed into someone, sending them both flying. Harry was scrambling almost as soon as he landed on top of the person, because this was definitely not a good position to be in when a voice stopped him.

"What is your problem, Potter?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The sound of the slap cut off the talk going on all down the bar. The hit was hard enough to rock Harry's head back but he refrained from putting a hand to his cheek and only stared at the older lady standing in front of him. _

_She was at least twice his age, crying, and babbling about the war, about the battle with Voldemort at Hogwarts. Harry knew that she wasn't of sound mind. "You…it was you…" _

_Harry sighed, and kind of wished he didn't have an audience for this. "No, ma'am," he said. "I didn't kill your kid." A few years ago, he might not have been able to say those words but it was different now. He was different. _

_"Yes! Yes, yes you-" She cut herself off and Harry saw the hit coming again. He didn't have a chance to stop it. There was a shove from the man who stepped in between them, almost throwing the woman off balance. _

_"He was a kid, too," Draco said, with a scowl. "I know you people never actually thought about that when it came to him because you were all a bunch of idiots who thought demonizing a child was a good idea but he was a kid, same age as yours." _

_Harry raised an eyebrow as the a man, maybe her husband, grabbed a hold of her and dragged her off before she could get over the shock of the harsh words. Draco was still scowling when he turned towards the bar and Harry leaned toward him, poking him. _

_"Aw, Draco. That was so sweet of you." _

_"Fuck off," was Draco's only answer._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry froze, and stared down at Draco. The blond was looking at him with the same irritated expression he held whenever Harry got into his personal space and did things like tease him or steal his drinks.

Draco pushed him off rather forcefully, scowling at him. It was the scowl that did it, that had the smirk slowly forming on Harry's face.

"You're not affected," he said. Harry paused a moment before launching himself at Draco. They wrestled on the floor for a few moments until Harry was hovering over him.

"Ugh. Get off me, Potter!"

Harry laughed, grabbed the sides of Draco's head and planted a kiss on him, effectively shocking Draco into silence and stillness. Harry heard the sound of running footsteps before he could even begin to explain himself and rolled off of Draco and to his feet.

"When this thing wears off, I'm coming to find you," he promised, and then he was off again, sprinting towards the apparation point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Harry was laughing when they stumbled into the alley, dragging an indignant Draco along with him. _

_"I am going to murder you, Potter," Draco said, glancing back towards the bar. He didn't protest the dragging, probably because they were both trying to get away as fast as possible. _

_"Liar," Harry countered, grinning brightly. "You had fun." _

_"We got kicked out. That is not fun." _

_"But you had fun," Harry insisted. _

_"Idiot," Draco grumbled. _

_Harry's smile didn't slip. He pushed Draco forward. "Come on. It's still early. We can go somewhere else and not get kicked out." _

_Of course, despite his grumbling, Draco went with him. Ha. No matter what he said, Draco did love him. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yeah. Draco totally loved him. Harry rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited in Draco's parlor for the other man to show up.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry spun with a grin. Draco sounded just as annoyed as he always did but he wasn't meeting Harry's eyes. Harry practically skipped up to him.

"You love me," he said with confidence, bluntly. Draco spluttered a moment, and then flushed a brighter red than Harry had ever seen him do.

"You-what is wrong with you?!"

"I'm an idiot," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Ron and I got smashed and cast a stupid spell to find out if anyone actually loved me."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Well," he said after a second, "I…I don't know…I mean…"

Harry's grin only widened. "To be honest, I was kind of hoping you loved me."

Draco's gaze finally snapped to his. "What?" He asked sharply.

"Duh," Harry said, _eloquently. _"I've been in love with you for ages, I think."

Draco stood, absolutely still for several seconds, staring at him like he was mad and then he sighed dramatically, tilting his head back. "You're such a moron. Why can't you do anything _ever _in a normal way?" He even through his hands up to complete the melodramatic display.

Harry scrunched his face up and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I-"

He was cut off, however, when Draco grabbed him, pulled him in, and practically smashed his lips into Harry's. It actually kind of hurt at first, their teeth cracking together and he had to tilt his head a second later to keep their noses from smashing as well. It got better then, with Draco pulling him close and their lips slotting together more efficiently.

_Oh. That's nice, _was Harry's thought before he tried to get closer. They ended it with their feet getting tangled together and Draco falling backwards with Harry on top of him. Draco wheezed for a moment, scowling at Harry.

"Idiot," he repeated.

"You love me," Harry said with a grin, placing his hands on either side of Draco's face, caging him in. "Admit it."

A slow smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Make me."

Harry's grin widened and he dipped back down, accepting that challenge.


End file.
